Realizing Love
by omgitsdanimals
Summary: Sasuke finds himself falling in love with his best friend. Will she love him the way he loves her. SasukeXHinata enjoy!
1. Do I?

**This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. One of my favorite pairings in Naruto is Sasuke and Hinata. I just love them and wish they would be together in the manga and anime. Characters may seem a little to a lot ooc umm yea sorry about that. Hope you like it anyways.**

Chapter 1: Do I?

* * *

Sasuke had few friends; actually he only had one who he considered a real friend. She was his best friend and he cared for her a lot. Maybe he even loved her. The problem was she had eyes for another. He wasn't just some other guy; he was he 'rival' Naruto Uzumaki. So he thought.

Sasuke sighed as he rose from his bed, he really didn't feel like getting up but he promised Hinata that he would spend the day with her. When they 'spent the day' together they just sat around his house doing nothing or walk around the village or just talked.

He got out his bed and went to his bathroom to take a shower. He decided to take an extra long shower to wake him up since he hadn't slept very well the previous night. 'Hinata won't mind if I'm a little late' he thought as he took his shower.

When he was done he got dressed and made his way to the living room, he sat down on the sofa and looked at the clock.

"Still early…I'll meet Hinata a little later." he said to himself as he made himself comfortable and watched t.v. he flipped through the channels and yawned.

"Ugh, there's nothing on..." he yawned again and rested his head on his hand and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

He sleep was unfortunately interrupted with banging on his front door. Sasuke slowly walked to the door. The banging became louder and harder.

"Damn that person's gonna break down my door." He said stretching

He opened the door to see an out of breath Hinata.

"Hinata are you…" that's all he got out because Hinata hugged him almost knocking him to the ground.

"Sasuke you're okay." She said hugging him tightly "I thought something happened to you."

"What?" He asked looking down at her

"You never showed up this morning like you said, I waited for a long time for you and when you didn't show up I got worried and no one seen you all day." She explained letting him go.

Sasuke stared at her for a while before nodding. Hinata smiled then frowned and punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Ow what the hell?" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Sasuke!" She looked at Sasuke like she was about to cry.

Sasuke saw that and felt bad instantly "I'm sorry Hinata." He walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry ok."

She nodded and hugged him back.

Sasuke broke the hug and smiled at her she smiled back. Then they sat on the sofa. Sasuke yawned loudly and rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. Hinata say how tired he was and frowned.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he answered not opening his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

"Is that why you never met me earlier?"

"Yea I guess I fell asleep…I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh…"

Hinata looked at her friend and frowned then sighed. "Sasuke, why don't you just go to bed now?"

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. "I promised that I would spend the day with you."

"what's the point if you're so tired just go to sleep I don't mind really I don't'."

"But I do..."

"So? We can hang out tomorrow or later you need your sleep Sasuke."

"Hmm."

"I'll stay here if that's what you want."

"You would stay here by yourself? Why?"

She shrugged "only if you want me to. I'd understand if you don't."

"I never said I didn't want you to stay." He replied

She smiled at him "well then I'll stay."

"Ok then."

Hinata looked at Sasuke "Aren't you going to your room?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." He replied as he yawned

"Hmm…"

Hinata then took the remote from Sasuke and started watching t.v. she saw Sasuke frown and stare at her. "You're supposed to be going to sleep." She said not taking her eyes off the t.v.

Sasuke snatched the remote out of Hinata's hand "I'm not sleep yet." And jumped back to his side of the sofa

"Hey give it back" she said leaping over to his side and on top of Sasuke

Sasuke looked at her and smirked he wrapped his arms around Hinata "you know I can sleep much better with you on top of me."

"Sasuke you pervert."

He smirked more "And yet you haven't tried to move away from me."

"So?"

"So maybe you like the idea of being on top of me."

Hinata blushed and looked away

"So it settled."

"Huh?"

"We both get what we want."

"And that is?"

"I get to sleep like you want me to and you get to spend the day with me like I want you to." he said as he turned on his back and laid Hinatas head on his chest.

"I guess I have no other choice now do I?"

"Nope."

She sighed and made herself comfortable on Sasuke. He on the other hand wrapped his arms around her more and smiled. A smile, that he only showed Hinata. When ever he was around her he felt different, happy. Around everyone else he was stoic and cold. Before Hinata came into his life he was always alone. Sure he had girls hanging on him all the time but none of them really talked to him they just tried to impress him.

Hinata was different she never tried to hard to get his attention. Maybe that's why he was drawn to her. He looked down at the girl in his arms as she watched television. 'what does she see in Naruto anyways?' he wondered.

After a moment of silence Sasuke broke it "Hinata?"

"Hmm yea?" she said looking up at him

His face was still showed no emotion what so ever. "Hinata why Naruto?"

She blushed and looked away "what do you mean?"

You know what I mean, why do you like him so much?"

"To be honest with you I don't really like Naruto like that anymore, he's to into Sakura to ever notice me like that." She said with a tint of sadness in her voice

Sasuke noticed that and frowned but mentally he was happy because he now had some kind of chance with her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just wondering, making conversation you know?"

"Mhmm..." she nodded and yawned

"now who's tired" he smirked

"Shut up." She said as she put her head down and closed her eyes

Sasuke smiled and ran his hand though her hair, he had done that since they were younger, they would sit and she would either play with his fingers or he would run his hand through her hair. **(A.N: does that make sense.)** She had fallen asleep just as she put her head down and he started doing that. He watched her sleep with a smile on his face. He then hugged her tightly on last time, and then he finally succumbed to sleep himself.

* * *

End of chapter 1 

Sorry to cut it short here…but yea review time tell me what you think. I hope it was ok well until chapter 2 bye ppl.


	2. Past Memories

I'm back for chapter 2 yay me..anyways I think this story is off to a good start. If I made any mistakes any at all feel free to tell me.

Well on with chapter 2 enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2: Past Memories...

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day lying on Sasuke's sofa, asleep. Sasuke was the first to wake up. He looked around and noticed the time. "5:45 we slept the whole day away." He looked down at Hinata and smiled 'Guess it was worth it.' Sasuke didn't want to wake Hinata so he let her sleep. But when he reached for the remote his movements woke he up anyways. 

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up to black eyes staring at her. She smiled and yawned before sitting up and stretching.

"Morning." Sasuke said sitting up

"morning." She replied and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke didn't mind though but he wondered if she was ok.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Mhmm."

"You sure?"

"…"

when she didn't answer he froze 'was she sick?' he thought and looked at her closely. He was surprised to see that she had fallen back asleep. He watched her sleep and sighed. 'she must have been more tired than I was.'

Sasuke moved Hinata to lie on the other side of the sofa as he rose from his seat and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. While eating he glanced at a picture on the wall, it was one of he and Hinata. They were sitting by the river, she was smiling and he surprisingly was smiling also.

Sasuke smiled she was the only person to make him smile like that. She didn't even have to do anything just being in the same room with him made him happy. And he loved her for that. Wait? Love? Could he really? Love? Hinata? Nah. Not Sasuke, he couldn't love her…can he?

"I guess I do…"

"Do what?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata standing there looking at him with those big violet eyes. She took a seat at the table next to him.

"It's nothing that concerns you." When he said that he saw the look in her eyes, the look of hurt. He saw that she looked down for a moment then looked back up and forced a smile.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yea?"

"How long have we known each other?"

That question surprised him. He thought back to how old they were when they met. Then he remembered that day. The day he wouldn't forget.

_Flashback_

_It was just after class and all the students were standing outside waiting for their parents to get them. Sasuke just stood and watched the families walk home. He stood there with his other classmates then just walked away._

_He hated seeing other people happy and smiling with their families, basically because he didn't have one. Sasuke sat by the river and sighed._

"_Why? Why'd you have to kill them all…?" he said sadly as he watched the sun set_

_**

* * *

**__Hinata had been walking home alone that day. Neji, who would usually walk her home, got into it with Rock Lee saying something about how he was a loser, the usual, and had to stay after school. So she had to walk home by herself._

_As she walked along the bank of the river kicking a rock as she walked she saw someone sitting in the distance. He looked familiar she looked closer and saw that it was Sasuke and he looked as if he was crying. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. It startled him and he looked at Hinata._

"_What do you want?" he said wiping his eyes_

"_I just wanted to see if you were ok."_

"_I'm fine leave me alone"_

"_You don't look fine, you're crying, what's wrong?"_

_That's none of your business." He said turning back around_

_Hinata nodded even though he couldn't see it and turned around to go home. She stopped ant looked back at the sad boy. She then did something that surprised herself and Sasuke, she walked up to him got down on her knees and hugged him from behind. When he hugged her back she gasped and hugged her tighter._

_Hinata finally let go and looked at the back of Sasuke's head "I'm sorry…it just seemed like you needed it."_

_Sasuke nodded "It's ok."_

"_I'll leave now you alone like you wanted." Hinata said quietly_

"_You don't have to you known."_

"_But you said…"_

"_I know what I said_

_Hinata nodded and sat next to him and watched her reflection in the water. They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever._

"_Umm Sasuke…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why were you here all alone?"_

_Sasuke looked at the girl before answering "I have no where else to go. Don't want to go home."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Why did you come here?"_

"_I saw you crying and wanted to know if you were alight."_

"_Why?" _

"_I don't like to see anyone upset, I just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all."_

_Sasuke was surprised by her response on one had ever made sure he was ok even after his clan was killed she was the first and they've never even talked _

_Sasuke was quiet for a while until he spoke again. "He killed them…" he whispered_

_Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about, the whole village knew in fact. But for some reason no one talked about it. Like it never happened. Hinata nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand and started fiddling with his fingers. He looked at her strangely but didn't pull his hand out of hers._

"_I'm sorry…" she said sadly_

_Sasuke looked up at the sky "don't be when I become a ninja I'll become strong enough and avenge my clan and kill him…" he said angrily as he clenched his fist over Hinata's hand._

_She flinched as he squeezed her hand but didn't say anything. She just rubbed her thumb over his hand to calm him down. It worked he released his grip on her hand a little._

_Sasuke looked down at her hand and back at Hinata. Her hand was a little and he felt guilty for hurting her._

"_Hinata…I'm sorry."_

"_No don't be sorry it's alright really it is" she said with a small smile_

_Sasuke smiled and nodded. The two sat there in silence not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. That's what Sasuke needed someone he could just sit with and maybe even talk to, not like his 'fan girls' who just hang on him saying how much they liked him._

_He was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata stood up. He looked at her._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to go..." she said sadly "it's getting late I don't want to get in trouble."_

_Sasuke stood also "I understand Hinata...will you umm...meet me here tomorrow?"_

_Hinata smiled at her new friend and hugged him tightly "of course Sasuke I'll see you here tomorrow bye." She said running home._

_Sasuke watched her until he couldn't see her anymore with a smile on his face. He looked up to the sky and sighed. He finally found a friend a real friend and for the first time since he parents were killed he went home with a smile on his face._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I ended this chapter at the flashback cause I kinda blanked out on what I wanted to happen next. when it comes back to me I will make sure to have chapter 3 out either later or first thing in the morning please bear with me thank you ;;

Anyways enough rambling its review time so like in the last chapter tell me what you think please..ideas are surely welcome thank you.


	3. Tears and Naruto

W00t chapter 3. Thanks to all those who reviewed/read this story. Glad that you all like it so far. I'm trying to put the characters **_in_** character, I don't think I'm doing a really good job of that.

Oh yea i forget the disclamier in the last 2 chapters so i better put it here...dont' wanna get sued...

**Disclamier: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or anything sad I know...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tears and Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smirked. "Long enough." She laughed and poked his head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She pouted.

"Nah you being my friend can never be a bad thing."

Hinata smiled and looked at her watch, "well Mr. Uchiha, it is getting late so I must take my leave."

Sasuke chuckled at the way she was talking "very well Ms. Hyuga, I shall see you to the door."

The too walked arm and arm towards the door. Sasuke opened it and Hinata turned towards her friend with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yea sure ok" he pouted looked away from her not wanted her to leave yet

"Don't make that face Sasuke I'll be back tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded as he watched her walked outside. He stepped outside and grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Hinata blushed when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his head against hers.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Call me when you get home alright." Sasuke whispered in her ear

Hinata said nothing just nodded and looked into his eyes. Sasuke had always been affectionate towards her but he'd never done this type of thing before. She was quite surprised and Sasuke knew it. He released her then looked at her.

The two stood there staring at each other, Hinata opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out because Sasuke silenced her words with a kiss. She hesitated before kissing him back. Sasuke thought to himself, once he realized what he was doing, 'what the hell am I doing?!!?'

She was freaking out she couldn't believe that Sasuke was kissing her. She looked at him, he had his eyes closed, and when she finally closed hers they shot right open when it dawned on her that she was kissing her best friend.

Hinata pushed Sasuke away and stared at him. She brought her fingers and touched her lips and stared at Sasuke who looked at her in shock for what she had just done.

"Sasuke…" she whispered

"Hinata…I-"

"I have to go Sasuke I'll see you later" and with that she ran down the hall

Sasuke watched her leave with a sad expression on his face. Then he got angry at himself. He walked into his apartment and closed the door, he then punched the wall.

"Damn it how can I be so stupid?!" he yelled. And looked at his hand, it was bleeding. 'Great…' thought as he got up to fix his hand.

* * *

Hinata was still running home. She had tears in her eyes after what had just accrued between her and Sasuke. She slowed down and started walking tears still in her eyes. Hinata had he head held low as she walked.

"Sasuke why did you do it…" she whispered she the tears continued to fall.

"Hinata…?"

She looked up and says big blue eyes staring at her. His eyes were full of concern. She shook her head as to stop crying in front of Naruto, it didn't work

Instead she threw herself at him hugging him and crying into his chest. Naruto was shocked by her actions. She had never done that before.

"Hinata what's wrong..?" he asked wrapping his arms around her

She said nothing just sobbed quietly. She was crying because of the kiss, she was crying because she didn't know what to do about it. Frustration. Confusion. And guilt.

Naruto was speechless for probably the first time in his life. Then he remembered her saying something about Sasuke as he approached her. Did Sasuke do something to her, had to be something bad to make her cry. Naruto was getting pissed now Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulder and looked into her eyes. She looked away tears still rolling down her cheek.

He needed to know what happened between the two of them.

"Hinata did Sasuke do something to you?" he asked in a serious tone

"N-n-no…"

"You're lying Hinata."

"Naruto…" she didn't want to say anything about what happened with Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. "If he did anything to you Hinata I swear I will kill him."

Hinata smiled a little then nodded. She knew Naruto would do it too.

Sasuke didn't do anything bad to me really he didn't"

Naruto nodded at what she said "there's something your not tell me Hinata."

"I'm sorry" she said quietly the tears finally stopped.

"Don't be sorry but like I said if he did anything to you and I'm going to find out I will kill him…no one makes you cry and gets away with it"

She smiled and nodded "I think I'm gonna go home now I'll talk to you later Naruto" she gave him a quick hug "thanks" she whispered earning a blush from him

"Anytime Hinata."

She smiled again and went on home. Naruto watched her walk for a while with a smile. But that smile changed to a frown as he thought of Sasuke doing something to hurt her. He then turned around and made his way to Sasuke's apartment.

Pissed.

* * *

**Author note:**

There chapter 3 down…time to review. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter coming up soon. So until then I bid you all...farewell…byezz.

oh yea I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer, its just that when i write i tend to stop myself at a certian part where i believe the chapter should end..yea...so now i bid you all farewell...until chapter 4...


	4. Feelings and Guilt

Here it is whats you've been waiting for. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. makes me so happy to know that so many of you enjoy reading this story. It only makes me write more when I get so many nice and sometimes funny reviews. thank you

well here it it chapter 4...

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings and Guilt

* * *

Naruto stomped his way to Sasuke's apartment. When he got there he banged on the door.

"Sasuke get you ass out here!"

He kept banging on the door almost breaking it down. Then Sasuke opened the door looked just as pissed as Naruto. At that point the last person he wanted to see was the person standing right in front of him.

Sasuke stared at him "what do you want?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and balled up his fist ready to knock Sasuke out.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto demanded

"What the hell are you talking about I didn't do anything to her." Sasuke replied not wanting to tell Naruto what happened, he felt it was none of his business.

"You're lying, if nothing happened then why was she crying!?" Naruto yelled

Sasuke was stunned by what Naruto said "she was crying?"

"Yea, not that you actually care?" Naruto said as he was about to punch Sasuke, but he blocked it and pinned Naruto against the wall behind him.

"Look I would never do anything to make her cry or anything to hurt her." He glared at Naruto.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and the two glared at each other for what seemed like forever. "Like I would ever believe a word you say." Naruto hissed

"Well believe it" he said mocking Naruto's phrase.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "do you and Hinata have something going on I don't know about?"

"That's none of you business."

"It is when you make her cry like you did"

"I didn't mean to make her cry all I did was…" he stopped himself before he said anything more

"Did what, what did you do to her?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you I have to find Hinata" he said walking away leaving Naruto standing there.

Sasuke walked through the village looking for Hinata. He figured she went home so he checked there first. He never went through the front door, he always jumped through her window into her room, and she wasn't there. 'Damn' he thought as he looked around.

"She hasn't come back yet. Where is she?"

Sasuke leapt out of her window and walked near the river where they met. The feeling of nostalgia rushed over him. He thought of all the talks he and Hinata had by that river as he came closer to the exact place where it all happened.

Hinata was sitting by the same river, her head hung low as the tears threaten to flow again. All that ran through her mind was Sasuke and 'the kiss' she didn't mean to just run away from him like she did. She felt so guilty for doing that and wished she could take it all back.

'I wonder if he'll even talk to me again?' she thought as she brought her knees to her chest hugging them.

"I kiss you and you send Naruto to beat me up?"

Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face. The two of them looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

Hinata took her eyes off Sasuke and looked down "I'm sorry." she said in a whisper

Sasuke took a seat next to her and put two fingers under Hinata's chin and forced her to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiled

"But I ran away from you after you..."

"It's alright Hinata, it's my fault not yours I was the one who kissed you" he said scooting close to her putting his arm around her like they used to when they were younger.

And like before they sat in silence watching the sun set. Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder like she always did with a smile.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Um why did you…you know?"

He was quiet for a while before answering "Hinata we've been friends for a long time and in the time I've developed these...feelings for you." He said with a small blush and continued "I never said anything because you had eyes only for Naruto or so I thought. When you said you didn't like Naruto that way i guess maybe I thought I finally got my chance you know…and when you were leaving I acted on instinct first a hug then a kiss." He noticed how quiet Hinata was and looked at her when he did he's heart dropped.

She was crying…

'Great twice in one day must be some kind of record…' he thought

* * *

AN: Poor Sasuke…all he seems to be doing is making Hinata cry… Review please..sorry it was so short chapter 5 will be posted shortly until then bye ppls... 


	5. Love Realized…

Here it is ppl. Chapter 5…I hope it doesn't come off as rushed. I think it did though –sighs- I still think it's pretty good umm but that's up to the readers let me know Okie... and once again please excuse any mistakes…

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Realized…

* * *

Hinata was completely speechless. She listened to every word Sasuke said and knew he meant every word. She looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. She just stared at them through her blurred vision because of the tears.

Sasuke hated that he made her cry _twice _guilt was written all over his face. It was a while before anyone of them said anything. Sasuke reached his hand up and wiped away Hinata's tears and smiled.

"Sasuke..." she looked at the water "did you mean what you said?"

"Every word"

She cried more and threw herself on him knocking him to the grown; she gripped his shirt crying more on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in hopes of stopping her crying.

"Come on Hinata please stop crying." Of all people he hated seeing her cry.

Hinata lifted her head and looked up at Sasuke. He looked back at her with more guilt in his eyes.

"Sasuke I-I…didn't know…you felt that way…"

"I thought you didn't feel the way I did so I never said anything..." he looked away

She sat up and they just looked at each other, she didn't know what to say, he just spilled his heart to her and she said nothing. She wanted to but the words just never came out. And she hated it.

Sasuke on the other hand was just glad that she had finally stopped crying. He pulled her back down next to him and put his arm around her. Showing her that he was mad or upset that she hadn't said anything.

The whole time they were laying there Hinata was debating or her own feelings towards Sasuke. Did she love him, could she love him, her mind was screaming 'yes! Yes! You love him!' she looked up at Sasuke, he had his eyes closed he looked as if he was asleep.

Hinata moved up towards Sasuke's face. She noticed how innocent he looked when he was asleep. She ran her hand along his cheek and smiled.

"I do…" she whispered as she played with his hair. "I think I always had..."

Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's chest like it was before. She then held his hand and fiddled with his fingers like she loved to do with a smile on her face.

Sasuke hadn't been asleep, he heard everything she said and was elated to hear that she loved him. He felt her soft hands on his face and got chills. He tried so hard not to smile since she thought he was asleep. Then she played with his hair. He hated anyone in his hair, sometimes even Hinata but he let her anyways, for some reason he just couldn't say no to her. There was a reason.

"I love you too." He whispered slowly opening his eyes looking at her.

Hinata gasped when she realized that Sasuke wasn't asleep and heard everything she said. She blushed and looked away.

After a couple moments of silence she spoke "Sasuke…"

He said nothing just stared into her lavender eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes. He chuckled when she blushed. He sat up moving her to sit in his lap. He kissed the top of her head. Making her blush even more.

"You blush a lot..." he said causing yet another blush

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean w-why me?"

"Why not you?"

"You have all those other girls the flock over you. They're prettier then me for sure and…"

"Stop."

She looked at him; he put his finger on her lips to prevent her from saying anything else. He hated the fact that she was putting her self down like she was.

"You are prettier than those girls. You the best looking girl in all of Kohona. Believe it!"

Hinata laughed at Sasuke's Naruto like behavior. "Someone's rubbing off on you."

"It would seem so, that's the second time I said that today." He said

"Before you know it you'll be going crazy over ramen, it'll be like having two Naruto's." She joked.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of acting like Naruto, yelling all the time and eating that god awful ramen.

"I think I'll stick to being myself." He nodded

"That's good I don't think we need another Naruto around."

"You got that right one is defiantly enough."

Sasuke nodded and once again they sat in silence. Silence was good for them it was never uncomfortable it was just silence. Just being in the company of the one they cared about was good enough for them. (_AN: omg I had the best line to put here but it just went away…I just had to glance at the t.v. Stupid television…Evil…)_

"It's getting late…" Hinata finally said.

Sasuke looked up at the dark sky and nodded. He hadn't noticed how late it got. Hinata looked at Sasuke and stood and put her hand out to help him up. He gladly took it and they walked hand and hand towards Hinata's home.

They were half way there when Hinata suddenly stopped causing Sasuke to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down at her feet then into his eyes "Sasuke." She then hugged him "don't ever leave me."

Sasuke was shocked by her actions and hugged back and whispered in her ears. "I will never leave you Hinata"

She looked at him and smiled once again on the verge of tears. Sasuke saw that and could only think of one thing to stop the tears before they fell. He kissed her, and not like the one before. This one was more passionate.

Hinata tensed for a moment then relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Sasuke put his hand on her waist. It was perfect in Hinata's opinion. They broke apart due to lack of air and Sasuke hugged her again. Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes. They started walking again, when they were almost to Hinata's house she turned to him.

"I love you." She blushed brightly

"I love you too"

She smiled and looked behind her, "I should go before my father sends Neji to search for me."

Sasuke chuckled "yea." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

She blushed "yea of course bye Sasuke." She said as she ran home.

Sasuke stood there and watched her run home. Then turned around and walked to his place. He had a smile on his face, 'just like before.'

"Hmm déjà vu." He said to himself. As he walked home. He couldn't wait to see Hinata tomorrow. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his days with the one he grew to love so much. He was sure that she was the one he would marry. But that was a long time from now. All he cared about was the present. That is what he was content with at that moment. But he knew the future would be great as long as he spent it with his one true love…

_The end_

* * *

Yea that's right it's over. This story anyway. This was the first ending I've done and it took me a while to figure out how I want to end it. I'm still debating whether or not to make a sequel. I may that is if enough of you like this story. Just let me know. Please review…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story it meant a lot to me that so many of you liked this story. My first story at that thank you sooooooo much

Until next time take care…don't forget to review...


End file.
